


12 Days of Promptis

by Ari204



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12daysofpromptis, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Love, M/M, Moretagstocome, Self-Indulgent, Smut, cheesyashell, gingerbreadhousemaking, holiday fluff, matchingsweaters, passionatesex, weallneedhappychristmasforthesetwo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari204/pseuds/Ari204
Summary: Noctis has plans to make this Christmas extra special for his very special boyfriend.





	1. On the First Day of Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written shit this cheesy in my damn life but im not ashamed. I hope you all enjoy this!

Noctis and Prompto had been officially dating for almost a year now and this would be their first Christmas as a couple. Although, they have celebrated it together before in the five years that they had been friends, Noctis wanted it to be special for Prompto this time. Prompto’s parents had never really been around that much and he didn’t really have much other family that were around to celebrate with him either. But in the time that he and Noctis were friends, Noct’s father Regis always welcomed him as family. He had even taken to calling Prompto is second son and now that the two had been dating, Prompto had felt more and more like he was becoming part of Noct’s family.

Prompto at times, couldn’t help but think how lucky he really was to have met Noctis. He had never expected asking the spoiled rich boy (as their classmates would call Noctis when they were in school) to be his friend to end up being the most important person in his life. He was the first person to show Prompto any love and he was the first person Prompto had ever fallen in love with. He really had fallen hard for Noct early on in their friendship and he had been completely shocked that someone like him, a guy who could have anyone he ever wanted, loved him, Prompto Argentum, a loser or at least, that was how Prompto felt about himself.

Prompto felt an arm wrap around his waist “What ya thinking about?” Noctis nuzzled into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Oh, nothing. Just that I’m really lucky to have you.” Prompto leans into Noctis. He’s always felt safe and at home in Noct’s arms.

“Hey.” Noctis turns Prompto around to look at him. “What do you want most for Christmas? And don’t say that ‘I don’t want anything special’ crap.”

Prompto scrunches his face into a thinking look “What do I want huh?” he looks up from where they were standing and giggles as he points up.

Noctis rose one eyebrow “What?”

Prompto rolled his eyes, Noctis always loved to be coy with him. “Dude, its mistle toe.”

Noctis chuckled “You want a plant for Christmas?”

Prompto shook his head with a laugh “No. I want a kiss under the mistle toe.”

“You get kisses all the time though. Seriously, I want to know.”

“But I’ve never had one under the mistle toe! And the gift thing, just surprise me.”

Noctis smirked “I plan on doing that.”

Noctis didn’t leave any time for Prompto to question what the surprise was. He leaned in to press their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist pulling them closer together. Prompto’s hands wrapped around Noctis’ neck as he nipped at his lower lip to slip his tongue into a deeper kiss. Noctis smirked allowing the blonde entry to his mouth. They kissed like that for a good minute before they had to pull away for breath.

“If you’re gonna kiss me like that, I’m putting those things everywhere.” He rubbed his hand gently on Prompto’s ticklish side, making the blonde squirm a little.

“Noct?” Prom starts to worry his lip, a little afraid that Noctis is going to think his idea is childish and stupid.

“Hmm?” he looked at the blonde with a warm smile.

“I’ve never made a ginger bread house before. C- can we make one?” Prompto fiddles with a strand of Noct’s hair between his fingers.

“If you want to babe.” Noctis rarely ever drops pet names like that, he says he hates them but when he does, Prompto’s heart melts and his stomach does a whole bunch of weird flips because its him who is hearing those words drop from Noct’s lips and no one else.

“R- really!?” Prompto is basically glowing in excitement and Noctis would do anything to keep his sunshine this happy.

“Let me call Ignis so he can get the stuff for us to make one.” Noctis lets go of his boyfriend to pull his phone out of his pocket and call their friend Ignis who was almost like an assistant to Noctis, which never helped the spoiled rich boy label he was given in school. Ignis though, knows Noctis is lost without him.

The phone rings for only two seconds before he heard his friend’s usual calm tone “Yes, Noctis?”

“Uh, hey. Can you go to the store and get me and Prompto a ginger bread house kit?” Noctis asked shyly. The request was unusual from someone who never wanted to participate in activities such as ginger bread house making.

“What would you want with that? I recall you calling those ‘stupid’.” Ignis’ interest had been peaked at his friend’s odd request.

“Prompto’s never made one.” Noctis walks into the kitchen of their large apartment to be out of earshot from Prompto. “I want everything. Exactly everything to be perfect.”

A quiet pause came from Ignis’ end, signaling that he must be thinking of something “Ill pick up the ingredients and you two can use my recipe. The store-bought kit’s quality is absolutely horrid.”

Noctis let out a loud groan. “That’s a lot of work.”

Ignis sighed on his end “If you want everything to be special and perfect for him this year then don’t give him a mediocre store-bought ginger bread house!”

“You have a point and your ginger bread cookies always taste good.”

“Exactly. Ill see you in thirty.”

“Yeah.” Noctis swipes his phone screen to end the call as Prompto comes into the kitchen.

Prompto leans over the counter across from where Noctis is standing. “So, what’d he say?” the eagerness practically pouring out of him.

“He’s getting the ingredients for us to make one from scratch.”

“S- scratch? So, he wants us to make one ourselves?” Prompto’s eyes has grown as wide as saucers.

“Yeah, don’t worry. As long as I’m not doing the actual cooking part we should be fine. Besides, Iggy’s been teaching you to cook and you’re getting really good.” Noctis reassures Prompto.

Prompto’s cheeks turned to a red blush “R- really? You think so?”

“Yep. Almost as good as Specs.” Noctis winked, making his boyfriend blush even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My apologies for taking so long Noctis. I decided to purchase you some large cooking sheet pans. I also had to pick up Gladio along the way.” Ignis was slightly out of breath which was unusual, but he was carrying many bags that he lay on the countertop. “In these bags are the ingredients. The ones Gladio is bringing in has the pans, parchment paper, and various candy you two can use for decoration.”

“More like you bought the entire store.” Gladio grumbled to his boyfriend of four years.

“Oh, please, you know these take a lot of ingredients and I had to ensure Noct and Prompto had the proper cooking supplies.” Ignis used his stern voice now but still with a hint of humor to show he wasn’t entirely upset.

Noctis chuckled as Prompto went to begin rummaging through the bags. “Mom, dad, stop fighting.” Noctis jokes.

Ignis chuckles a bit himself before pulling out some folded paper from his pocket. “Prompto, this is the recipe. Noctis should be able to make the icing with no problem.” He hands the paper over to the blonde who reads everything over carefully.

“Ha! Noct could burn an egg just by mixing it in a bowl and not even be near heat!” Gladio snorts, earning a scowl from Noctis.

“Hey! I don’t burn frozen pizzas!” Noctis brags.

“That’s because our stove has a timer and I usually set it for you Noct.” Prompto pipes in while still reading the recipe.

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Noctis pouts.

Prompto rolls his eyes and smiles “I am at your side but I’m not gonna lie.” He sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend and lays the paper down.

Noctis walks over to a barstool away from everyone to sulk.

“So, you’ll be fine, right Prompto?” Ignis asked before him an Gladio made leave.

“Yeah, I think we got it. Thanks Iggy!”

Ignis and Gladio both say their goodbyes and Gladio makes his way to thump Noctis’ forehead. “Stop sulking Princess and get to helping.” The two men shut the apartment door as they waved to the other two inside.

Prompto walks over to his sulking boyfriend and kisses his cheek. “Hey, you make the best frozen pizza okay?” Noctis continues to pout. “You’ll get a surprise.” Prompto sing songs and winks to Noctis, peaking his attention.

Noctis smirks “We’ll if that’s what I get then I’ll be glad to help.” Noctis winks and kisses Prompto’s cheek back as he gets up. “What do I need to do?”

“Get sugar, eggs, and butter.” Prompto instructs Noctis, who does so. “There should be a mixer over there in the cabinet.” He points behind Noctis to the far end of the kitchen. “Then mix it until its fluffy or looks likes icing.”

Noctis walked over to where Prompto had pointed and reached in to find the large red mixer Ignis had bought him and Prompto when he began teaching Prompto to cook. They rarely use it though, unless Prompto was making cookies or other sweets and even then, that was rare, since the blonde was always eating healthy due to his strict diet. The only time he ever really makes sweets is when he wants to make Noctis happy. Noctis never understood why Prompto was so hard on himself. He was perfect. Every inch of him was.

Noctis plugs the mixer in and frowns “How do you turn this damn thing on?”

“Put the egg and butter in their first and turn the dial to 3. Gradually add the sugar.” Prompto explained mixing the ingredients in his own bowl.

“Kay.”

Noctis puts the stick of butter and the three eggs in the bowl. He then nervously turned the dial as the mixer comes to life on medium speed.

“Huh, that was easy.” Noctis said to himself grinning that nothing had blown up.

“Well, look at you,” Prompto walked over and put his hand on Noct’s shoulder “Chef Noctis!”

“Hell yeah!” Noctis chuckled a bit.

Prompto walked back over to his mixing bowl as Noctis began pouring the sugar in a little at a time like Prompto had explained. As all the ingredients were combined, it started looking more and more like icing.

Prompto finished mixing the dough now and walked back over to check back in on Noct’s progress. Noctis had switched the mixer of by now and as Prompto made his way over he stuck his finger in the bowl to taste the icing. It was a little sweet, but it would go well with the ginger bread and Prompto thought it was sweet that Noctis even bothered to help make it. He knows his boyfriend is not very fond of cooking and didn’t have much confidence even with dishes as simple as icing for cookies.

“Mmm.” He smiles proudly at his boyfriend who is also just as happy at the praise. “You’re icing is really sweet, I like it.”

Noctis grinned a devilish grin. “I would hope my icing would be sweet.” He winked as the blonde crinkled his nose and cringed. He had walked flat into that one.

“Noctis, really!?” He whined. “Now? We were having such a sweet couple moment!”

“You walked into it blondie. Plus, I don’t think promising sex as a reward is a sweet couple moment, so you set yourself up.” He teased Prompto. “But really, y- you think the icing is good?” Noctis now putting dirty jokes aside to get confirmation.

Prompto groaned in response, he did pull out the sex afterward card to get Noctis motivated “Yes, it is… now I need you to cut the parchment paper into the sizes in the recipe Ignis gave us. I’ll put the icing in the piping bag.”

“The what paper and the what bag?” Noctis asked completely confused as he had never heard of those things in his life. Well, he probably has from Ignis but then again, he also probably tuned him out, so this is his first hearing of those items.

Prompto reaches for the box that contained the parchment paper. “This, Noct. And a piping bag is what you use to squirt the icing out.”

Noctis snickered at the end of Prompto’s sentence.

“Nooct! This is a pure holiday tradition!” Prompto swatted at the back of Noct’s head in a playful way.” Do not taint it with your dirty mind!” 

Noctis laughed even louder at the fact that his boyfriend so obliviously sets himself up in these positions. In a way, Noct thinks Prompto does it on purpose and tries to play the innocent role. Once he finally calms himself down, he walks over to the bar to lay out the paper, so he could cut it into the right sizes.

Prompto finishes with putting all the icing in the piping bag and lays it to the side. He walks over to where Noctis is sitting as he was finishing the last shape.

“Perfect! Let’s lay these on the cooking sheets now so we can mold the dough into shapes for the house.”

Noctis nods as he gets up to follow Prompto to the island of the kitchen with the papers in hand. They both carefully placed the paper on both sheets. Prompt grabbed the bowl with the dough inside and placed it in between them so that he and Noctis could mold the dough together.

Once they both finished molding the dough, Prompto puts both sheets in the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

“We still got some dough left over though.” Noctis said as he pointed back at the bowl on the island.

“I know.” Prompto says as he rummages through one of the kitchen’s drawers. “Ah-ha!” he chirps as he finds what he was looking for.

“Ah-ha, what?” Noctis looks over Prompto’s shoulder curiously.

“This!” he holds up a cookie cutter in the shape of a ginger bread man. “The house needs ginger bread men!”

Prompto cuts two rectangle pieces of parchment paper. One for him, and one for Noctis’. He presses the cookie cutter into the dough to shape his cookie and hand it to Noctis who does the same. Prompto places the ginger bread men on the parchment paper in a separate pan that is smaller than the others.

The oven behind them beeps. “Oh! The pieces to the house are done!” Prompto grabs some oven mitts and puts them on his hands to avoid being burned. He opens the oven door and the kitchen is filled with the smell of fresh cookies. He grabs both cooking sheets and lays them aside. “Noct, can you hand me the pan with the ginger bread men on it.”

“Sure.” Noctis reaches for the pan and hands it to Prompto who immediately puts the pan in the oven. He sets the timer this time to ten minutes. He pulls the oven mitts off and sets them aside.

“Alright!” he claps his hands together with a grin on his face. “Let’s build a house!”

The both sit on stools at the bar where the house will be on display in the kitchen.

“Do you wanna do the icing Noct?” Prompto holds out the piping bag with icing in it and Noct takes it.

“Don’t I always?” he grins his devilish grin again.

Prompto groans. He knows exactly what Noctis was implying but just chose to ignore it while shaking his head. Noctis nudged his side jokingly. Prompto grabbed the first wall to hold it up while Noctis began icing the edges of the wall. After they had the first wall standing, they did the same to the other three making the square base for the house. Prompto grabbed the rectangle pieces and placed them on top for the roofing. Noctis iced the creases as Prompto got up to get the ginger bread men out of the oven.

“Time to decorate!” Prompto says excitedly as he bounds over to carefully place the hot ginger bread men down next to the house. “By the way, theirs hands merged together so, they’re totally gonna be us.”

Noct chuckles but goes along with it as he starts icing the roof to make snow and icicles hanging from the roof.

Prompto opens a bag of gum drops and pops one into his mouth.

“Hey!” Noct taps Prompto’s nose with his finger. “Those are for our house.” After he lifted his finger he giggled and pointed at Prompto’s face.

“What’s so funny?” Prompto whines.

“I got icing on your nose!” Noctis giggles some more.

“Well, get it off then.” Prompto playfully shoves Noctis. It didn’t mean it seductively of course but he’s oblivious.

“Okay.” Noctis winks and leans in close to Prompto’s face so that he was close enough to lick the icing right off his nose.

Prompto’s cheeks grow a bright red in reaction to Noct’s antics. His boyfriend always knew how to get under him, in a good way. “C- can we just finish the house?”

“Sure.” Noct says after kissing his boyfriend’s cheeks. He loved to watch him squirm when he did things like that.

Prompto scattered the gum drops on the roof while Noctis made the windows and doors using the icing.

“Put some icing down so I can sprinkle some grass and candy flowers.” Prompto instructed and Noctis nodded.

Prompto grabbed the green sprinkles for the grass, leaving some icing as white patches for the snow. After that was done, he took some tiny round candies and assorted them like flowers in the grass. Noctis grabbed some candies of his own to decorate the windows and doors. Once they were finished, they sat back to enjoy their masterpiece.

“Its beautiful Noct!” Prompto threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck who just smiled at the blonde’s happiness.

He stopped smiling a bit though, when he realized that something was missing. “Wait, didn’t we forget something.”

“Oh my gosh!” Prompto covered his mouth with his hands in a shocked realization. “We forgot us!”

Prompto grabbed the piping bag to start icing the ginger bread men. He iced the shape of his and Noct’s hair on their ginger bread heads and sprinkled yellow for his and black for Noct’s. He then moved to the faces. He put a smile on his but a flat line turning up at the corner into a smirk for Noctis.

“Why does mine look so smug?” he grumbled.

“Because you’re smug.” Prompto joked and placed blue candies for both of their eyes. He then iced the feet, so they would be able to stand. “There, now we’re done!”

“We did good.” Noct smiled a loving smile to his blonde boyfriend.

“Noct.”

“Hmm.”

“You’re the best. You know, that right? Like you’re always so good to me.” Prompto blushes as he buries his face in Noct’s neck.

“I just want everything to be special for my special sunshine. I love you.”

“Look who’s getting all mushy and cheesy now.” Prompto looks up at Noct from where his head lay. “Love you too, Noct.”


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wants to surprise Prompto but work gets in the way. They both make up for it once Prompto gets home from the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FIXED THE ISSUE! Thank you for letting me know it got posted 3 times! Im not sure how that happened but I believe I fixed it, so sorry for the confusion ive been having a lot of technical issues.
> 
> This is so damn cheesy I'm turning lactose intolerant lol XD also forgive me if my smut isn't good I'm still learning. There will be a link to art at the end of it done by me and its just as cheesy. Noct is planning something big shh!!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this lol I actually planned to finish this but nope well just have Christmas in January.

Noctis had been stuck at home playing video games all day while he was left alone since Prompto’s work had decided it’d be a great idea to ruin their day of doing nothing. His boss had called early in the morning and said they were low on photographers. Apparently, people decided to rush in last minute to get their holiday photos in and have been overloading the books. It was good for Prompto though because although Izunia Photography only allowed the best photographers, even the amateurs had to prove themselves and Prompto was considered one having only taken the job six months ago. So, this could really get Prompto the recognition he needed.

Prompto had not long ago texted Noctis that he would be home soon after he stopped by the mall for some, thing, probably more hair gel but boy was Noct ready for him to be home already. Of course, he had his games, sleeping, and harvesting on King’s Knight to keep him busy but he always hated the days that Prompto had to work unexpectedly. It rarely happened and normally Noctis would move his schedule, so he’d be at Citadel Inc, (His grandfather’s company that had been built up from nothing. They specialized in making the most reliable and currently most popular phones but have moved to more electronics such as tablets, laptops, and cameras.) working with his dad when Prompto was working. 

Noctis absolutely hated when that schedule was messed up, it was almost like he couldn’t go an hour without Prompto. Its reasonable for him to be like that really. Once you get used to someone’s presence and being with you every moment of the day, you just feel empty when they aren’t around or Noctis was just being dramatic or he was just horny. It could be all three honestly. He had planned a nice wakeup for his boyfriend in the afternoon because he still wouldn’t wake up in the morning. Instead, they both got a loud and annoying ringtone to wake them both up at six in the morning. 

Noctis heard the knob to the door turn and open “I’m home!” and just like that, it was like a ray of sunshine filled the whole apartment and completely lifted Noctis’ mood. “Bought some things from the mall.” Prompto walked over to the kitchen to lay his keys on the counter along with the shopping bag.

Noctis jumped up off the couch after pausing his game to make his way over to Prompto, who looked adorable as ever today wearing his glasses. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a thing for the blonde with messy hair and glasses. “Finally!” he enveloped him in a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“Hehe. Somebody miss me?” the blonde leaned into the contact as he wrapped his arms around his loving boyfriend.

“Very.” Noctis nuzzled further into Prompto’s neck, kissing gently on his sensitive spots.

“Noct!” the blonde whined. “I- I wanna show you what I bought!”

“Later.” Noctis breathed, nibbling just below Promtpo’s ear and earning a low moan from his boyfriend. “But now…” Noctis began to slowly walk backwards while taking hold of the blonde’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. “I was planning on surprising you with this.” As they made it into the room, he pushed Prompto to the bed and continued talking. “But your stupid boss ruined my plan, so this will have to do.” He crawled on to the bed and up to Prompto slowly as he leaned down to nibble on the sensitive spot on his neck he had kissed earlier.

“N- Noct! You’re gonna leave a mark if you keep that up!” Prompto weakly protested only because he would have to cover it up with makeup.

“Mm, good. Let them know you’re mine.” Noct’s voice was husky now, his mouth moving lower as he unbuttoned the grey button up shirt his boyfriend had worn to work today.

‘Noct has really been at it these past few days.’ Prompto thought to himself before he moaned at the wet contact on Noct’s lips on his now bare chest. He wasn’t complaining about his normally tired boyfriend’s very affectionate and at times like this sexual energy he was now exhibiting. For a week now, Noctis has been clingier and more affectionate than ever in their time dating or even being friends. Not that he’s complaining about it at all, but he just couldn’t help but think Noct was up to something and he was going to find out.

“Fuck, Noct!” Prompto’s attention was brought back to reality as Noctis had bitten down lightly on the nub of his nipples. Okay, he would find out what Noctis was up too later.

Noctis looked up at Prompto, his usual cold blue eyes now filled with passion and lust.

Prompto moaned at the sight. “D- don’t look at me like that! Your gonna make me cum just by doing that!”

Noctis tilted his head up some more “Like what? I’m just looking at you.”

“Yeah, but you’re looking at me like I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you!” Prompto blushed looking away from his lover’s gaze.

Noctis crawled back up to loom over Prompto as he grabbed his cheeks to make him look him in the eyes. “Listen. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Prompto, you’re my everything! I honestly couldn’t imagine my life without you. You’re so perfect, everything about you is. You’re like a sunflower in a field of common and drab roses. I love you so much Prompto Argentum that sometimes I literally feel like I’m going to suffocate and combust. So, I will look at you like that all I want.”

Tears streaked Prompto’s cheeks. “T- that is the cheesiest and sweetest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Its all true though.” Noctis leaned down to capture Prompto’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Prompto melted into the kiss. It was all love and passion. Prompto decided he felt a little daring after what Noctis had said. He slipped his tongue into Noct’s mouth who eagerly let the blonde’s tongue devour his mouth. Prompto trailed his hands down as he began to palm his boyfriend’s bulge in his sweatpants. Noctis groaned into the touch breaking the kiss as Prompto lifted up to flip them over so he was now the one on top and straddling Noctis.

Noctis lay beneath the blonde in shock before giving him a smirk. “Somebody’s bold today.”

“Its my turn to let you know how much you mean to me.” Prompto smirked back as he removed the rest of his clothes and Noctis the same.

Prompto trailed his hands down Noct’s torso as he took in the complete perfection underneath him. Noctis always had a perfectly toned body, even with all the junk food he would eat. “Oh!” Prompto leaned over Noct to reach into the drawer of the bedside table and grabbed a small bottle of lube. “Can’t forget this.” He waved it around a bit before opening it to squirt some into his hand.

Before he coated Noctis’ dick with the substance, he leaned down and bit down roughly near Noctis’ collarbone. He made sure to bite down enough to leave a mark but not draw blood. Noctis moaned and bit down on his lip, Prompto always knew what he liked. “So, everyone knows you’re mine, right? Love you.”

Prompto pumped Noct’s dick a few times to fully coat it. The touch itself could send Prompto over the edge with how much he needed Prompto. He had been waiting for this all day.

Prompto adjusted himself so he could begin working himself open with his fingers as he trailed wet and sloppy kisses down Noct’s toned chest. He adored how much he was making Noctis squirm and shudder underneath him.

When Prompto deemed he was stretched enough, grabbed old of his boyfriend’s dick again and gave it one more stroke before he moved over it to coax it inside of him. The pace started off slow and with a little pain as Prompto tried to find the right angle. Noctis had already started grunting at the little motions Prompto was doing as he grabbed the sheets in the pleasure he had building up.

“Fuck, Prom! You’re always so tight!” Noctis hissed in pleasure as he threw his head back against the pillow underneath him.

Prompto was lost in his own bliss as he started to pick up his pace. He was unable to make a coherent sentence as he was already close to his own climax. “F- fuck. I. Close. Noct!” Prompto’s pace had started to become frantic. He slammed down on Noctis, pushing down on him deeper and deeper to find his release.

“Me too.” Noctis breathed out as he started bucking his hips in rhythm with Prompto’s pace.

They were both furiously chasing a release that they were so close to. Every move made would hit Prompto’s prostate dead on. “Noct!” Prompto cried out his lover’s name as he spilled over with bliss unto Noct’s stomach. 

As Prompto kept riding out his orgasm, Noctis became undone as well, filling his boyfriend with his cum. They both continued riding out their highs until Prompto collapsed on top of Noctis, breathing heavily.

They laid there for a couple minutes. Bodies tangled as Noctis ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

Prompto was the first one to speak “We should clean ourselves up.” He sighed at how comfortable and blissed out he was.

“Or we could go to sleep.” Noctis mumbled as he held his boyfriend in his arms tightly.

“Ew, gross,” Prompto wriggled free so he could sit up now. “And plus, I haven’t even shown you what I bought yet.”

Noctis grumbled some words that Prompto couldn’t make out except “Fine.”

Noctis got up from where he lay on the bed and grabbed Prompto’s hand to drag him into the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“See, this is what I got us.” Prompto said excitedly as he reached into the bag to pull out a red sweater with Christmas trees along the top and in the center, a moogle with little reindeer antlers and a chocobo wearing a striped Santa hat. “This one is mine.” He laid his shirt on the empty cushion next to him. “And this one” This time Prompto pulled out a green sweater with candy canes lining the top of it. On the center was another moogle with antlers but there was a black chocobo with a solid Santa hat and a smirk on his face. “is yours. They’re so cute right?”

Noctis chuckled as he took hold of his sweater Prompto held out to him, so he could look at it closer. “Yeah, they are.” He said with sincerity.

“Oh! I also bought these!” Prompto pulled out a red nose and reindeer antlers and put them on instantly. “I didn’t forget about you Noct!” he reached back into the bag to grab a Santa hat and a white beard.

“No way, am I wearing that beard!” Noctis shook his head.

“Aw.” Prompto made a pouty face to his boyfriend. When he realized Noctis wasn’t going to change his mind he handed him the Santa hat. “At least wear the hat and put your sweater on.”

Noctis sighed but agreed removing his current black shirt to pull the festive sweater over his head. It was somewhat comfy and wasn’t as itchy as most Christmas sweaters were.

Prompto did the same, removing his red tank top and pulling the sweater carefully over the antlers and his glasses. “Selfie!”

Noctis was about to protest but decided not to, there was no use anyway. Prompto always got his way even if Noct hated selfies. Prompto took out the phone Noctis had gotten him for his birthday this year. He flipped through the snapchat filters until he found ones that made their eyes a bit bigger and sparkly with snow falling down and smooshed their faces together in a selfie pose, both of them throwing up peace signs. Neither of them noticed the mark that was showing a bit on Noctis’ exposed skin. 

“Perfect! Its going up on Insta and its gonna be my new profile pic!” The blonde was practically beaming with joy as Noctis stared lovingly at his adorable boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regis totally mentioned the mark on Noctis in Proms post embarrassing him you guys! Cuz TrollDad!Regis. Also hope you guys are enjoying this cheese fest. I tried to add the art using HTML but ya know I dont have luck with that and I'm bout to throw my laptop so heres the link. https://ari204.deviantart.com/art/Matching-Christmas-Sweaters-722001526

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i didnt write smut at the end but just know that Noct did get his reward ;) I plan to write smut in the future in this tho. I hope you guys enjoy this cheese fest.


End file.
